


Nine Shades of Laura Jones

by Mindglare



Category: Mystic Code (Vídeo Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Beast Mode Sex, Canon - Video Game, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Police, Post-Game(s), Role-Playing Game, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex, every tag be like 'sex'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindglare/pseuds/Mindglare
Summary: Laura is a innocent, smart, young and brilliant investigator, her hardwork always pays off and shes the most popular amongst her team.But some of Laura's shades are only for Leona's eyes to see.
Relationships: Laura Jones (MC)/Leona Carlson
Kudos: 7





	Nine Shades of Laura Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be the only person to ever write a fanfic about this shady otome game. I finished it in one night and felt like writting something about it.
> 
> The game itself isnt great tbh but tbf I havent played the side stories yet, the main story is great actually and the characters are good at least. Tho they couldve at least give each character a route. 
> 
> Leona Carlson is 100% my type, damn that mommy material I hope my girlfriend looks like that on her 42. 
> 
> But hey, thanks for that hit, hope you enjoy and just a final little warning, english is not my mother language so I appolagise for any errors.

Laura was, yet again, the only one left in the office. It was just another night in anyway, she could go home in the early morning since it was her day off the next day. This was the regular, the investigator always only had eyes to her work, she couldn’t rest in peace, not when she was always so close, yet so far, from another lead, another clue.

Unfortunately, the woman wasn’t made of steel, she needed her caffeine to stay focused and of course awake. This time wasn’t a exception so, either she wanted or not, Laura had to make her coffee break.

Leaving the paperwork, the notes and the computer still running she got up from her seat, stretched her back, hurting a bit from being all this time sitting down, and made her way to the commun room where the coffee machine was.

The only thing audible in the whole room was the machine working, the clicking of the buttons and the hot coffee falling down to her cup. The usual, but the investigator didn’t mind it one bit. Silence was a bliss, during the day was hard to focus, of course she liked to discuss possibilities, leads and clues with her team, they always helped so much but it was good to have the whole floor just for her at night.

“Laura? I know you’re always the last one to leave but this is very late even for you, darling.” Said a calm voice behind Laura.

It was Leona, her partner. In crime, yes, amongst other things. A part of her was glad to see the sergeant.

“I’m the one who should be surprised! You never stay this late, what made you do it today?”

Leona approached her with a warm smile, gave Laura a kiss on the cheek and made her way to get a bottle of water from the drinking machine.

“This case is being an annoyance to me. I feel like I haven’t contributed anything to solving it, so I decided to stay longer, see if I can get something by myself that can be actually helpful.”

“Don’t say that! You’re one of the smartest amongst us and you help a lot, more than you think.” She paused to touch Leona's bicep gently. “Especially me.”

“Oh, c'mon you’re gonna make me blush.” Answered the other woman, trying to keep her cool.

“That’s the plan love.” She teased.

Leona smiled, this time not so sweetly, her lips curling more into a smirk. She took a step near her partner, their height gap showing more as they got closer. A hand made it’s way to Laura’s hip and held it. By now the coffee was pretty much finished so the investigator placed the cup down and got her hands free to hug her lover.

“I miss you Leona, this case is not just being an annoyance, it’s a nightmare. We barely had any alone time this week.”

“Oh, Laura. I miss you too princess.” She replied hugging back.

They stayed a few minutes like this, enjoying each other’s warm and touch. When they pulled back there was a little spark on Laura’s eyes. Leona knew how much she loved pet names, they always sounded better when the two of them were alone like this.

The younger woman’s hands run out of their place, through the other’s shoulders and chest. Leona was always careful and polite about it. Of course she knew when and how to make the first move but she also enjoyed watching her partner trying to express when she needed her.

“I’m glad I wasn’t alone here after all.” Laura whispered.

Still, the seargent said nothing. She was enjoying this too much. Watching how Laura’s body gesture was getting more and more obvious, the way her mind must have turned upside down when she put her eyes on her. Leona loved the effect she had on her younger partner.

“Laura.” Her voice hard in the cold air. “You need to tell me what you want baby or I won’t know.”

Laura was blushing at this point, she wanted to initiate but not really, and it was way to early to beg so she got to the point. Letting go of Leona completely she stepped back and just like those lion’s tamers do on the TV she ordered.

“I want you in my office Leona. I want you now.”

The beast inside the older woman didn’t need to ear anything else. She held Laura by the wrist, but she resisted the approach and quickly made Leona walk to get her. Which she did by the door, pressing Laura’s back against it. Her lips rushed to touch the investigator lips but once again she tamed the beast, with a finger against her lioness.

“You’re making me wait too much little fox.”

Laura managed to open the door to her office and again escaped from Leona’s grasp. She sat on her desk while her lover closed the door with her back against it, despite being just the two of them, at least, on the whole floor.

Leona’s eyes were getting hungrier each step she took and Laura had to keep teasing her by spreading her legs and loose her blouse. When she got in front of the desk she looked down at her fox, spreading her legs further more. The lioness, despite of having the thirst of a thousand beasts inside her, managed to keep her cool for the moment. She caressed Laura’s hair tilting her head to the side and kissed her ear.

As the seconds went by their movements got less sweet and slow. Leona shoved her against the desk, one hand firm on Laura’s side while the other craved her leg. Finally they kissed, lips clashing together against each other and eventually tongues fighting for dominance. The lioness was victorious like she have always been, leaving Laura gasping for air and wanting more.

Her pretty fox was letting her emotions getting the best of herself but Leona’s wasn’t far behind, undressing Laura fast to leave marks on that cristal skin of hers. Her kisses were rough starting by her neck and ending at her chest leaving a trail of teeth marks and saliva. She didn’t hold back and teased her lover's nipples over the bra, feeling them getting harder under her touch.

Laura was doing a good job holding her pretty sounds in, with her arm against her mouth, but she didn't need works with an expression like the one she was doing, even though that now nothing was enough for her and Leona knew it. Her younger partner kept her waiting and this was the pay back. Which really wasn’t so bad, Laura liked it.

“Take that of the way darling.” Leona ordered.

“Y-Yes.” Laura forced her voice out while taking care of her bra.

“Yes, what?” Asked her looking up to her eyes.

Laura gulped and gasped feeling her lover's hands sliding up her hips to touch her nipples, feeling them hard and eager for more pleasure.

“My m-mistress..”

Pleased with the answer Leona took a tiny break to get up and take her blazer off.

“Yours only.”

She felt like she deserved a reward after being such a good girl and obeying her. The younger watched with eager eyes and trembling hands, waiting for her to come back closer, she took a good look at Leona’s perfect shape. She has such a sharp looking figure unlike Laura's curvy body.

When Leona came back, her face went towards Laura's to look her in the eyes while her hands freely navigated again through her body and breasts.

“You are so beautiful, a goddess even.” Praised her.

Laura made a sound of happiness before answering with a soft kiss on the lips. They began making out again, this time softly, but sooner enough both were already bitting on each other lower lips, teasing. Leona moved her mouth again, this time to her breasts sucking on her nipples and finally she got a sound out of her partner.

That just made her get more sounds of the woman behind her and so she did, feeling motivated by every single one that came out of her pretty lips. Now Leona was gasping too but that didn’t stopped her from going back to kiss her lover’s lips more while her hands worked on the zip of Laura’s pants. With her help, they pulled them off leaving her only with the soaked underwear on.

It was impossible to hide her embarrassed now, she knew Leona was enjoying it and deep down she knew Laura was liking that too. What a pervert submissive she was.

“I’ll let you play a little with fire, baby.” Leona began. “How about you tell me exactly, word by word, what you want, if I like the suggestion I'll make you feel good but if I don’t I'll stop.”

Laura nod, but that wasn’t enough for her mistress.

“Say it.”

“I’ll do it, mistress.”

“Good girl.” She smirked. “So tell me, my princess, what do you want?”

Laura struggled a bit, maybe because of the embarrassment, maybe not but she managed the words.

“I want the tip of your fingers to tease my clit over my underwear. Tease me until I beg, mistress.”

“You never disappoint me little cub.”

As promised, Leona moved the tip of her finger through the fabric and felt the heat between her legs, gently caressing her clit. Laura didn’t bother to hold the moaning this time making the lioness even happier.

“Oh… Leona, fa-faster.”

“Be a little more patient, I know you can.”

Her finger kept teasing for a while until it was time for another suggestion.

“What’s next Laura?”

“Please, please take them off.”

Such words from her submissive sounded like music to her ears.

“Ah since you begged so nicely I'll allow it.”

To Laura’s happiness, her lover finally got rid of the wet underwear. Now she was completely naked on her own office desk, her body obeying only to Leona, not even her own instincts anymore.

They never did it at work but it was different at home. Despite of the age difference, twelve years to be exact, they were sexual active and their sex drive was mutual, maybe because they were both mystics, maybe because of their stressful job. Having to deal with so many different people, making hard decisions, risking doing the wrong one and even saving lifes. They made each other relax, but of course it wasn’t all just sex, sometimes surprising Laura with homemade food and making Leona rest on Laura’s lap on the sofa was enough for them.

“You know what I want next, Leona.”

“I do but I want to kiss you first.”

“Oh, you are such a romantic…”

They kissed but Leona didn’t stood still. Her hands helped Laura up while her's were wrapped around her, next, she opened her legs and still kissing her lover, touched her clit, carefully. Laura moaned in her mouth as Leona bit her lower lip again and played more with her pussy. She wanted Laura to melt yet again under her touches, she never got tired of it and she never would be.

The lioness herself was already wet, but taking care of Laura was priority. She believed she could almost come just watching her partner submissing this perfectly to her. She absolutely loved to touch her beautiful baby girl.

As Laura moaned again and again Leona kept going until her cub trembled under her fingers.

“Leona no…” She gasped. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

“Tell me what you want, baby. I'm gonna make you feel good like you deserve."

Words weren’t needed when Laura spread her legs more and gently put her hand on Leona’s shoulder. She smirked eagerly liking her upper lip. She got on her knees and put Laura’s legs on her shoulders carefully holding them. Laura helped her mistress tongue get where she wanted by spreading and holding her lower lips to Leona. As she felt the tip of her tongue touching her nerves she tilted her head back with a moan, pleasure going through her whole body while her partner moved her tongue perfectly against her clit.

“Ah, Leona, babe, yes.. yes.”

Leona didn’t dare to stop for a second. Teasing her entrance too with her tongue, going deeper each time. Laura was calling by her name like a prayer by now. Leona, Leona, Leona.

“D-Don’t you dare stop… Leona.”

She couldn’t stop. Not when her baby was being such a wonderful meal. Still, Leona wanted more. Her dominant hand moved to Laura’s entrance and while her tongue worked wonders on her clit, two fingers teased her entrance, getting in and out, faster each thrust.

“Oh my God! Leona! Leona!” Her partner screamed. “I-I… I'm gonna come...”

Come baby girl, thought Leona.

When Laura got tighter she got her fingers off and felt her legs wrap more around her as her grasp got stronger too her body trembled a bit more and one final moan before Laura making a beautiful mess on Leona’s mouth.

“Such a good girl.” Commented her while liking herself clean.

“You’re sexy when you do that.” She answered practically out of breath.

“And you’re sexy when you scream my name.” Laura blushed. “This is not over Laura.”

She knew that of course. Once she got her breath back Leona would make her kneel before her or lay down and let her climb on her while her partner had her hands behind her head with a smirk, ordering her around, or maybe she had other plans. Laura didn’t had any intention of ending the night there too, she wanted to touch her beast and get a little bit of the taste of taming, of crontol which Leona allowed her to, when she was a good girl.

Still sitting on the desk Laura watched her walk around it and sit on Laura’s chair.

“Come here Laura, be your mistress good girl.” Leona called tapping on her lap. “And stay naked for me beautiful, I'll warm you up.” She finished bitting her lip.

Laura didn’t hesitate for a single instant, she eagerly sat on Leona’s lap and cuddled a bit on her.

“You are so cute.” Leona praised, caressing her. “You know, I love you right?”

“Of course. And I love you back Leona, a lot.” Said Laura lovingly while snuggling.

Leona blushed, pulling her little girl closer.

“You make me so happy Laura.”

Laura smiled but then blushed sliding her hands through Leona’s sides.

“I want to make you happy forever.”

She straighten herself on her mistress lap, Leona closed her legs so she could face her and after some look exchanges Laura went ahead and kissed her. They kissed more as Laura felt her body temperature raise under her.

“I want to touch you, mistress.” She admitted between kisses.

Leona didn’t answered, at least not with words, she smiled to her loved sweetly and started to unbutton her blouse. Laura helped eagerly. Since she didn’t usually wear a bra with her work clothes it was easier for her partner to start teasing her. Leona enjoyed her lover’s touches and kisses with her eyes closed and her hands on her back pulling Laura closer. She was always so soft with her, there was never a time when Laura was rough even if she wanted, this girl was perfect.

With her age, Leona found it harder to find a romantic partner, being only interested in women and working for the police made it harder too. She eventually just accepted things as they were, it wasn’t a consern being single, her life was made, she lived alone in a nice apartment and had a good family.

Little did she knew that her feelings were about to change after the so well spoken Laura Jones came back to Seoul. All of her team already knew her and Leona was the only new face. At first she didn’t knew how to feel about it but Laura was so approachable, such a little ray of sunshine since day one. She understood why she was so popular amongst the team and the building. Not only that, she was caring, dedicated, smart… It seemed impossible thought, young Laura ending up with a old woman like her.

Soon enough, Leona started to having a daily habit of taking a little of her time to check on Laura, asking if she had slept well, ate and was taking good care of herself. One day, right in this office, when she had brought a cup of coffee to her colleague, it happened. Laura was blushing, and Leona found it cute when she got in front of the door, not letting her leave, avoiding eye contact. It made her so happy when Laura let her caress her cheek and pulled her closer until their lips met for the first time. Gosh she was so, so damn glad. Her good life got even better.

“Leona…”

Ah yes, exactly like the first time Laura called for her.

Leona opened her eyes, just to close them again for a wonderful, perfect kiss.

“Touch me Laura.”

“I will.”

They smiled to each other as Laura got her lips on her breast, sucking and licking while her fingers did magic on her body as well. Leona had one hand holding her lover’s head as she made a trill of kisses up and down her chest and neck area. She could feel herself still wet and only getting more eager to be touched there. Laura was doing a explendid work on her body, as always, while she got lower and lower on her. They got up to take Leona’s trousers and underwear but only one woman sat back again, the other knelt between her legs.

When Laura came back to her body Leona felt sparkles go through every nerve. Each lick gave her a different spark of pleasure, her clit was getting more and more sensitive. Eventually, Laura’s tongue left and got replaced with a careful stroke of her soft fingers.

She looked up to her lover. Leona was never vocal but that was alright, still, she couldn’t hide the joy she always felt when making that peaceful expression, each spot Laura touched brought a slightly different tone on her face until she found the right spot and made Leona bit her lip. She started to stroke and caress her clip with two fingers giving a feeling of electricity through her lover's body as she trembled a bit, until...

“Mhm. Laura, I…”

“Come for me mistress.”

“Laura…” She breath out gasping. “Oh Laura!”

A few seconds in and her fingers were a mess. A good one of course. She got up to sit again on Leona’s lap and immediately got pulled closer by her.

“You’re perfect babygirl.” Leona gasped still trying to caught her breath.

Laura kissed her anyway.

“I love you Leona.”

“I love you too my beautiful Laura.”

After snuggling for a bit they both got dressed and Leona helped her organize the mess of a desk that it had become, for obvious reasons, but still worth it.

By the time they left the building to go home together, the first sunbeams of a new day were starting to come out.

“Tomorrow… I mean, today is your day off right?” Leona wasked while driving them home.

“Yes why?”

“I was thinking, I could call in sick and spend the day with you. Comfort food, Netflix and letting you sleep on me?”

“That sounds delightful, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's only two reasons you've come this far:
> 
> 1\. You randomly found this fic, saw the tags and just went for some lesbian action.
> 
> 2\. You actually played the game and probably? mostly? feel the same way I do about Leona.
> 
> Either way, thank you so much again! If you feel like dropping a comment because, if you get lucky I might answer.


End file.
